Faeynala
Bio Faeynala spent her childhood and up to her early adolescence in her home village. All her life, she has dedicated her life to becoming a healer and the studies of medicine. She also heavily partook in the clergy of Analor, the elvish god for healing, easing of pain,and death. Eventually Faeynala gained enough experience to become a mentor and ventured outwards towards the outskirts of ''Calnlian'' to spread her teachings. She also spent time trying to find a way into the Feywild in an attempt to commune with her deity. One fateful day, Faeynala and other clerics were beseeched by Analor himself while communing in a temple. Analor implored for aid towards a blight against his people in the Feywild. Faeynala accepted the call for aid without hesitation and was portaled to the Feywild where she met Naralis, leader of the city of Evermead. Faeynala learned that the faeries of the plane were being assaulted by a large tribe of Fomorians and aided them in the war against them. After the dust settled in the war, Faeynala was returned to the ''Material Plane'' after being bestowed faerie wings as a blessing of recognition from Analor. Adventures Faeynala returned to her homeland and continued to guide others in the ways of Analor and regale in the tales of her times in the Feywild. ''Elder Dragon Rider Kaiden Armov'' instructed Faeynala, ''Talon'' and ''Zikore Raug'' to assist him in tailing down one of his fellow riders, ''Elder Dragon Rider Cassandra Teth''. This was apparently a task he assigned to the former bodies of the ''Phoenixborn'', but now the new group shall take on the task. Kaiden teleported the group to the location of the portal to the ''Elemental Dominion'' and guided them north towards a small port town with a nearby island. A quick investigation revealed that the local populace had their memories altered to forget about the nearby island which leads Kaiden to believe Cassandra is on the island along with information he received from ''Elder Dragon Rider Merek Uhmil''. The group commissioned a peddler barge to sail them to the island and set foot on it in an attempt to find trails of Cassandra. The party came up empty handed after the first week of exploring the island, ''Hollow Islet''. However after rendezvousing with Kaiden, they realized they actually did run into Cassandra but had their memories altered. The group revisited the island with Kaiden in tow and managed to find Cassandra with the assistance of a crow specialist named ''Raven''. Faeynala, Talon and Zikore stood back while Kaiden and Cassandra exchanged words until ''Fade Knights'' sprawled throughout the island. The Fade Knights caused the party to flee the island where Kaiden teleported them to the safety of ''Caelum''. Faeynala witnessed the second commune of all the elder dragon riders where they discussed the state of the world in regards to ''Tiamat’s'' resurrection. Shortly after, Kaiden revealed that he commissioned the use of ''Skyhold''. Faeynala, Talon and Zikore traveled with Kaiden, Cassandra, ''Elder Dragon Rider Eras Yothyr'', ''Elder Dragon Rider Lilith Marrow'' and the ''Dragon Inquisition'' to seek out ''Elder Dragon Kaylenith''. Skyhold managed to find Kaylenith, but was assaulted by a horde of wyverns with which its forces barely withstood. During the battle, Zikore actually died but was revivified by Faeynala who in turn was given a diamond of appropriate strength by Eras. Afterwards, the group barely managed to prevent Skyhold crashing due to engine failures. After leaving Skyhold, Faeynala and her companions arrive at Calnlian. The group then communed with ''Barl'' who Zikore regaled in the tale of their recent journey. Barl asked the group to fulfil a small quest for him which they obliged. The quest took the party to ''Durgrax'' where they must find and skin 10 lbs of ratkin pelts. The group was explained the recent events of Durgrax by ''Kahl-El'' and set off to delve Durgrax. Their mission was successful and the group gained the companionship of ''Armament'' during a battle with Piszok-Zok Ratkin. Kahl-El hired Faeynala and her companions to fetch his doppelganger friend, Selves, from Kelthnir’s Crossing due to some lockdown of the town that has Selves trapped. The party convened in Calnlian for a short time before being teleported by Kaiden to Kelthnir Crossing. They explored Kelthnir Crossing after jumping the wooden palisades and managed to find Selves, but had trouble convincing him they were with Kahl-El. Faeynala flashed a signet of Kahl-El and Selves believed them after a brief talk. Faeynala was captured by guards which she instructed the party to get Selves to safety without her and have Kaiden fetch her, but she died as a scapegoat to the town for Selves. Faeynala was executed by beheading from witch hunters that guard Kelthnir’s Crossing. Player Written Backstory Faeynala spent most of her life residing in a Elvin town Analor’s Grove in the forest of Calnlian. She had spent most of her time in the Temple of Naralis Analor ( Elvin god of Healing, Easing of Pain,and Death ). Wanting to please her god, Faeynala, began to study the art of healing and medicine. Many of the Clerics that also worshiped Naralis guided her in her practices and showed her the path of becoming a Cleric. Day in and day out Faeynala would spend her time inside the temple practicing with the Clerics. Along with these studies the Clerics would also spend a fair amount of time reading up on history of their Fey ancestors trying to located the plane where they reside. After years of practice, Faeynala, decided to start teaching on her own. She spent most of her time teaching in the temple in her hometown, but she enjoyed venturing out to other towns nearby to help teach anyone else she could. In her spare time she would volunteer to assist the Clerics at Calnlian heal and mend to their soldiers after times of war. Any time she would venture out to any other towns or cities she would always inquire about the Fey Plain with anyone she would think might even have the slightest knowledge of it. After years of no luck of finding anyone who had any knowledge of how to get to the Feywild, Faeynala, was starting to lose hope. One day in the middle of the teachings in the Temple of Naralis Analor, Their god himself appeared in front of the Clerics. He spoke to them in a concerning voice, asking for any available Cleric to join him in the Feywild to assist in a war that was taking place. After a moment of shock and awe alike, most of the Clerics in the temple did not want to take part in a war, but as for Faeynala and a couple other Clerics, they saw this as a way to have a chance to meet their ancestors and to help others in need. After those who decided to go stepped forward, Naralis, thanked everyone then proceeded to create a portal leading to the other plane. He told everyone to follow him through then he walked through himself. As Faeynala walked through she was a little worried but once she got to the other side she was amazed by the beauty of the plane she had entered. Once everyone had entered, Naralis escorted them all to the city of Evermeet where they were all welcomed by Faeries. When first introduced Faeynala was unable to understand what was being said until the Faeries started to speak in Elvin once they realized that Faeynala and the other Clerics did not speak Sylvan. Faeynala and the others were informed that there was an ongoing war with the Formorians ( fomorian realm Mag Tureah led by King Bres ) and that they needed assistance in battle. Everyone was eager to help and started to Follow the Faerie leader Iridea Briarfrost into the barracks. They all had to jump right in and join the others in collecting goods and weapons for the war. As everyone was collecting armour and weapons Faeynala just stood to the side and waited for everyone to be ready. While waiting the leader came over to her and questioned why she was refusing to take any weapons. Faeynala explained to the leader that she refused to harm anyone good or bad unless she absolutely had to under extreme emergencies only, but also informed that she is a very practiced healer who will go into the war and help anyone in need no matter how bad it gets. As they entered to war grounds there were already garrisons of Faeries going into the fight and coming out wounded. Once there Faeynala froze for a minute before realizing that there were injured out there that needed her assistance. Through the entire day and night Faeynala had brought back any wounded Faeries she could find even after other Clerics had given up. Faeynala would end up staying in the plane for the duration of the war continually healing and mending to the wounded. After the war the Faerie leader was impressed by Faeynalas courage and determination that the leader offered Faeynala anything she wanted in return. Faeynala asked for a way to inherit Faerie wings since she had become so intrigued by them. The leader accepted but stated that it would take time. Faeynala agreed to stay in the Faerie city as long as it would take and even longer so she could learn more of the Faeries and her Fey ancestors. Category:Player Character